Typically, a stool seat may be supported by a single seat post attached to the center of the bottom of the seat and fixed to the ground, the floor of a building, or some other relatively stable or massive object. In particular, an institutional cafeteria-style table may include stool seating supported by vertical seat posts connected to a table frame. In one known arrangement, the seat post is inserted into a support mount and secured to the support mount by a bolt passing transversely through the support mount and seat post.
However, it has been discovered that stool occupants, frequently school children, may damage or even completely shear off the bolt by repeatedly twisting the seat back and forth. Apart from creating repair or replacement costs, this can result in a dangerous condition in which the seat of the stool is free to spin on the seat post, possibly even encouraging stool occupants to risk injury by using the stool for recreation. For example, when the seat is made of plastic and the seat post is metallic, spinning on the seat may cause the seat post to wear through the seat, and the occupant may be injured, either by falling or by impalement on the seat post itself.
A need therefore exists for more durable and safer seating for attachment to cafeteria tables and the like.